The invention resides in the field of board games of the general kind that includes a board with a field of play, and separate pieces moved on the board according to predetermined rules and instructions that include an element of random plays.
The game is patterned after a football game, and includes representations or indications of the playing field, football, yard markers, scrimmage lines, goal lines, goals.
Gains and losses are determined by rolling a plurality of dice.
Rules are provided for establishing the kind and extent of the plays according to the number of spots exposed on the dice that are rolled.
The extent of plays are measured by full-yard increments, thereby avoiding situations where the ball is located only partially past a yard line.
A condition is provided wherein, in certain instances, a play made can be cancelled or nullified by the opponent, after having been considered completed.